


I love you

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You wake, sore and grumbling about the battle the day before, but Ashe is there to make it better.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



Moving slightly on your cot you paused, giving off a soft noise of discontentment. Everything still ached from the battle the day before, and while you were normally not one to complain about such things you couldn’t help it. Everytime you shifted on that rather unforgiving cot, you were reminded of just how sore you really were. 

You felt the warmth in front of you shift and you made a soft noise as you nuzzled closer to it, only to slowly open your eyes at his soft laughter. 

“Mmn..?”

“Yes, I did say good morning…” 

“…did you?”

Ashe laughed softly again and leaned closer, gently pressing his lips against the middle of your forehead. A hum passing his lips as he felt your face relax under his kiss. He pulled back then leaned in again, pressing another kiss to the corner of your mouth, humming again when you smiled. 

“Yes, Good morning, My love.”

That got you to open your eyes fully and look up at him, the smile he gave you was so gentle you couldn’t stop the soft noise that passed your lips. 

“A-Are you still in pain?” he asked quickly, his hand moving over the somewhat thin blanket near your hip. 

“A little but… you make it better.”

“W-What?”

Laughing softly you gently leaned up and pressed your lips against his. You hummed softly as his hand moved from your hip up to the back of your head, fingers threading into your hair, to keep you there just a bit longer before he gently rested his forehead against yours. 

“Yes.”

“I… I do huh?”

Before you could answer he lifted his head once more, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth, then the end of your nose and he smiled when you laughed softly, but he didn’t stop there. He moved again, pressing another kiss to your forehead, then one near the laugh lines of your eyes, before he dipped his head back down and claimed your lips again, though this time he shifted, making sure that you were flat on your back as he hovered over you. 

When the kiss broke you were sure that his face was just as flush as your own. He brushed his nose ever so gently against yours as he spoke softly. 

“I love you… so, so much…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
